A shadowhunter Christmas
by BlueFictionStudios
Summary: Simon and Isabelle Lewis are holding Christmas at their apartment this year. It is the perfct time to share big news, which everyone seems to have.


The whole TMI gang are getting together for Christmas, with some new arrivals and some big news...

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the OCs are Jason Herondale, Gracie Lightwood-Bane, Eliza Lightwood, Jackson Herondale, Layla Herondale, Isaac Herondale

 **Malec POV**

"Alexander, have you got the presents?!" Magnus shouted worriedly to Alec, who was loading the Christmas presents into their car. "Yes Magnus." Alec replied. He was _so_ not looking forward to spending Christmas with his family. Magnus was struggling with Max's car seat, especially as the little warlock wouldn't sit still for 2 _seconds,_ let alone 2 minutes. "Can't you just magic him in?" Asked Alec to Magnus. "Not without breaking it" Magnus replied, muttering under his breath. Alec couldn't actually tell if he was muttering or not, because he had his head in the back seat of their black Mercedes with silver lining, still trying to clip the chair in. "Look, let me." Said Alec, who strapped the little blue warlock into the seat in a matter of seconds. "Rafe, you ready? Alec asked the Spanish 5 year old in the back seat, in the seat he strapped in by himself. "Come on, let's go." Said Alec. "Alexander" Magnus said, rolling his eyes. "This is _Jace_ we're talking about. He probably hasn't even got his hair done yet." Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek. "Okay, _now_ we can go" Magnus said.

 **Sizzy POV**

"Izzy, come on! you've been in there for, like, 45 minutes!" Simon moaned, pounding on the bathroom door. "I need to have a shower." "Okay, I'll come out. But I'm not done yet." Izzy replied, unlocking the bathroom door in their 3 bedroom apartment. "Finally. You can't look that ba-" said Simon. "What?" Said Izzy. "Do not like it?" "No, No. I _love_ it!" Replied Simon. She was wearing her silk perriwinkle dress with her silver 7-inch high heels, sliver belt, blue and silver necklace with matching silver bangles and her silver Lightwood ring. "You look _amazing!"_ Simon stated, just as his phone pinged. _1 new message._ He opened it, it was from Alec. _We're on our way, don't let Izzy cook if you want to live to New Years._ He tried to hold in a laugh, which he covered with a cough. Who was it? Asked Izzy. "Alec. They're on their way." Simon answered. "Let's get this party _started_!"

 **Clace POV**

"Jace, come _on. Jason's_ in the car before you. "He doesn't have to carry, like, 100 presents to the car." "Yes Jace, becase he's _four._ Besides, we need to hurry up. I heard Izzy and Simon have some big news." "Seems like we all do" Said Jace, smirking. "Let's go then. Jason, did you get your bear?" Clary asked. Jason shook his head and started unbuckling his seat in a matter of seconds. "Wow." Said Jace, clearly impressed. "It looks like we have a little escape artist on our hands.", before running off into the institute to get Jason's bear. Amd pick up some seraph blades, just in case, He reached the weapon room and sighed. As soon as Jason could crawl, Clary had made him put knife guards on all the weapons and move them out of Jason's reach because "he's _your son. He'll be killing demons before his 5th birthday._ "

 **Blackstairs POV**

Julian went through the checklist in his mind. Clothes for everyone? _Check._ Toys for Tavvy? _Check._ Gifts? _Check._ Books for Ty? _Check._ Weapons? _Check._ Phone? _Check._ Snacks for the drive? _Check._ Pillows and blankets for the road trip? _Check._ Drinks for everyone? _Check._ Emma? _Not check_. Sighing, he went to call her down. "Emma, are you ready yet? We leave in, like, 20 minutes." _No answer._ Julian went up the stairs and into Emma's room. She was still asleep. "Emma! Wake up!" Said Julian, shaking her." _Wathefisit_?" Replied Emma, sleepily. "We go in 15 minutes!" After _30_ minutes of rushing around and explaining how a fur coat, and _just a fur coat,_ despite what the twins had told him, was _not_ typical formal wear to Mark, telling Tavvy that no, he _cannot_ go in his pyjamas, that Ty cannot bring a possum with them and Emma, for the last time we are _not_ starting 'Mistle _foe',_ everyone was in the car and they were driving down to New York.

 **Malec POV**

Magnus was panicking, big time. He had not realised that when Alexander meant that 'the whole family' was coming, he meant his mother. And father. _Together._ Alexander was babysitting Rafe, Max and Jason while Jace, well, was busy being Jace. He shuddered at the memory of meeting Alec's mother for he first time. She gave him a gift of wine, and said "I heard you like to drink.". At least it was the perfect time to tell the _news._ He was broken out of his daydream with a very familiar voice."Magnus." Alec said, waiting for a response. "Yes, darling?" Magnus asked. "The Blackthorns are here. So is my mother." _Shit._

 **Sizzy POV**

Simon tried to make himself useful in babysitting rather than the kitchen. His cooking skills were terrible, nearly worse than Izzy's. The last thing that he cooked was a grilled cheese that burned the pan and he had to throw the whole pan out. Anything to keep him out of Maryse's way. Or worse, Roberts. He started playing with Max. Tavvy and Jason were playing Shadowhunters. Rafe was talking to Magnus in Spanish. He found it funny that out of the 3 couples, they had all got boys. If Simon didn't give Izzy a girl, he didn't know who would kill him first. Izzy, Maryse or Magnus. He didn't want to find out, either. He was snapped out of it by Dru coming over and asked if he wanted to play some horror game she had. As long as this _technically_ counted as babysitting, he was happy.

 **Clace POV**

Clary started talking to Ty and instantly regretting it. He was sweet, but she didn't want to know _every species_ of Pygmy fish or something. He had Autism, it was clear. She wanted to help with dinner, but Jace said it wasn't the _best idea,_ giving her that look. The _not now, can't talk_ look. The one he was giving her more and more lately. She started talking to Izzy, trying to distract her from cooking, while trying to figure out what was up with Jace. Before she could think, Jason ran in from the hall with a cut down the side of his face, blood pouring out. Rafe was looking worriedly, holding a seraph dagger, the same type as Jason. Jason was freaking out. Despite being Jace's son, Jason was still not used to the sight of blood. _Especially_ his own. She sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

 **Blackstairs POV**

Emma was mesmerised that they were spending Christmas with Jace Herondale. _The_ Jace Herondale. Jules was helping with the food, while talking to Clary about art supplies. She was just glad that Isabelle was not cooking. Emma liked her, but she had a notorious reputation for making the most revolting food. Well, it couldn't be as bad as Dru's Pepsi-sour cream-stuff drink. She still shuddered at the thought of it. Emma couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. The _big_ news. She didn't know how Julian would cope without her, look after the kids on his own, how _she_ would cope without him.

 **Malec POV**

Alec was chatting to Jace about the higher rate of demons, with Ty occasionally adding a species list of dates found, deadliness, venom and origin. Alec thought it was a shame that Ty didn't want to be a fighter. He could be useful in the field. But he said he didn't want to be _that kind_ of shadowhunter. Kit was listening in, pretending not to be paying attention. He was really just paying attention to Ty's voice. Alec thought, 'He's so clearly got a crush on Ty.' He heard Rafe start panicking. Of course, it was in Spanish. He could only pick words out like now, big, door, Dad, Papa. He heard Magnus run to the door. "There's some big demons outside the door." Magnus shouted. Alec jumped up, grabbing a seraph blade from the rack and naming it Miguel. Then he grabbed his bow and arrows to see what the demons were.

 **Clace POV**

Jace grabbed a seraph blade and headed out the front door to take a look at the demons. Simon, Clary, Alec, Izzy, Emma and Julian were also out there. There were about 30 Shax demons. _Big_ Shax demons. They went into Battle with the demons. After about 20 minutes of slashing demons and hastily applying runes, the battle was over. There was blood and inchor all over the yard. There was queue to use the shower, and a 2 minute time limit. Jason nearly puked when he saw the yard. Jace was hoping Magnus knew a spell for cleaning. Ty said that someone would have sent them, since it was unusual for Shax demons to enter in a pack as they were not from this area. "Anything to stop Izzy from cooking" Said Jace, smirking, who promptly got hit with a pillow which was, of course, thrown by Izzy.

 **Sizzy POV**

Izzy was so excited! This was the first _proper_ family get-together they have had since Max died. Apart from Max not being alive, everything was perfect. She was married to Simon, Alec was here with his sons, Jace was here with his own son. All that was missing was her child. All she wanted was a little girl. Of course, it doesn't matter. As long as the baby is healthy. 3 boys in the family. She was excited to give Simon his gift: A working lightsaber which was a seraph blade, shaped into a light saber. She found it at the shadow market. For Jace she got a huge duck plushy. When he, or Jason, destroyed it, there would be his _real_ gift: A Lightwood-Herondale ring. This was going to be the best Christmas _ever. Probably._

 **Blackstairs POV**

Julian was nearly done with the dinner, with help from Marsye and surprisingly, Magnus. Ty was setting the table and Emma was talking to Jace and Alec about training. Jace mentioned the Shadowhunter Academy, and he could _sense_ Emma go tense. Her feelings were never usually that strong. There was a lot to talk about at dinner. _Everyone_ seemed to have news to share. Livvy and Ty were going to become Parabutai, Emma was going to visit Christina in Mexico, Clary was pregnant with _triplets, 1_ girl and 2 boys, Magnus and Alec were moving to LA _and_ adopting Gracie, a 5 year old warlock-shadowhunter, Jace and Alec were accepted onto a special mission, Maryse was adopting a little 4 year old girl called Eliza from the Clave, Izzy was pregnant with _twins,_ a girl and a boy, Simon was going to be a Graduate Student of The Shadowhunter Academy. This was going to be a big year.

 **Malec POV**

Present opening time! Magnus gave everyone a shirt. Magnus's said I am Magnus Fucking Bane, and Alec's said I am Fucking Magnus Bane. Rafe got one that said No one calls Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane A Theif. No One's Got The Time. Max's said Blueberry Just Wants A shirt To Match. Izzy's said I Kill With My Cooking, Simon's said I Kill With My Singing Skills, Clary's said My Husband is the reason my wedding took 3 days, Emma's said I Know How To Hide A Body, Julian's said I Will Help Her Hide Your Body, Livvy's said It Wasn't Me, Ty's said Yes It Was, Kit's said The Last Herondale, Jace's said My name is Jonathan Christopher Jace Wayland Lightwood Morgenstern Herondale. You killed my father, prepare to die, Dru's said Scary Little Murderer, Tavvy's said Scary Little Shadowhunter, Jason's said Never Trust A Duck: 12th Generation.

 **Clary POV**

It was time to work out sleeping arrangements. Izzy and Simon only had 2 spare rooms. She, Jace and Jason would share the spare bed 1, Izzy and Simon would have their room, Alec, Magnus and Max would share bed 2 with Rafe on the camp bed. Julian, Emma and Tavvy would sleep on the sofa bed 1, Ty and Livvy would sleep on sofa bed 2, Dru would sleep on the floor, Kit would sleep on the floor, and Tavvy would probably end up sleeping on the floor anyway. Maryse and Robert were sleeping at a hotel. Clary had got Magnus's shirt, a set of brilliant paints from Julian, a golden necklace from Jace, a wonderfully drawn picture of a tree from Jason, a new green dress from Izzy.

 **Epilogue-**

 **Three Years** **Later...**

Simon was surprised to see all the kids outside his apartment in the evening, jumping through a portal. By all the kids, I _mean_ all the kids. There was Dru, 16 who was sighing obviously about being stuck with the kids. There was also Tavvy, 10, Gracie, 5, Eliza, 8 Rafe, 8, Jason, 7, Max, 6, Jackson, 3, Isaac, 3, Layla, 3. Zak and Lily were looking through the window in the living room. "Friends!" Said Lily, the more social one. Zak just hid behind his Dad in the hall. "Did Mummy say they were coming over?" Said Simon to Lily. Lily shook her head, but Zak nodded. "Surprise?" Zak said. "Izzy, you didn't tell us it was _my_ turn to babysit!" Said Simon. "Bye kids. I'm going to meet up with Alec and Clary. Have fun and don't burn the house down when I'm gone. _Simon."_ Said Izzy. When Isabelle came back 4 hours later, Dru was cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen. Simon and the _11_ other kids were sleeping in blanket forts. ' _Perfect'_ Said Izzy, smiling happily. This was her dream family.


End file.
